Death's design
Death's design, also known as the chain, is a special design that is created by Death. According to William Bludworth, death's designs had some rules, but it's not clear how he knew them. During the survival days of Clear Rivers, she following of the design, and marked them on the wall in her room of the Stonybrook Institution Psychiatric Treatment Center. Premonition The people who had the premonition could see how the people on death's list died in the disasters, but it's unknown whether the premonition had something to do with Death. Order of Death Death would killed people through different orders. In Final Destination, the death order was followed the explosion ways in Flight 180. In Final Destination 2, the death order was turned backward of the premonition, which caused by the Flight 180 survivors. In Final Destination 3, the death order was still based on the order the victims died, but somewhat followed the seating on Devil's Flight. In The Final Destination, the death order was followed the order in the premonition, except Jonathan Grove who died out of order by not changing seats. Cheating/beating Death Intervention Intervenening in someone's death can hinder the design, and cheat death, but it will only skip the one who being saved. After the first turn, it will still turn back to the one who was saved before. This rule can't defeat Death at all. New life According to William Bludworth, only new life can beat Death. In an alternate ending of Final Destination, Clear Rivers had a baby with Alex Browning (although he is dead), so she and Carter Horton beat Death. In Final Destination 2, Kimberly Corman and Thomas Burke cheated Death after she drowned. Although one of the survivors - Isabella Hudson - had a baby, she was not meant to die on Route 23, so she couldn't help Kimberly and Thomas with "cheating" Death. "Kill or be killed" According to the trailer of Final Destination 5, a new rule will be introduced. Not too much is known about this rule, but it looks like people will have to kill someone who is not on death's list in order to save themselves. Suicide If it's not your turn to die, Death won't let you kill yourself, same happened to Eugene Dix and George Lanter. It was also tested by Carter Horton when he wanted to "gain control" of his life. He drove his car fast through the traffic trying to kill himself (he would probably kill Clear, Alex and Billy too), but stopped on train tracks waiting for the train to claim his life. Eventually he said "its not my time to die", and unsuccessfully tried to start his car. In Final Destination 3, Ian McKinley mentioned that if the Wendy Christensen were to commit suicide, then the rest of the survivors would truly beat Death's design. Wendy never listened to Ian anyway, so it is so far unknown wether or not Ian's idea is true, but it probably isn't, as that would meen that Wendy would be able to die out of turn. It remains to be scene if a person can commit suicide when it actually is their turn to die. Category:Final Destination (series) Category:Final Destination (series) Category:Final Destination 2 Category:Final Destination Category:Final Destination 3 Category:The Final Destination